<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Challenge in Tactics by Baykit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678104">A Challenge in Tactics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit'>Baykit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord OC's [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Competition, Research</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne is puzzled by her competition within the Void's Research and Development Department. </p>
<p>The OC Lorne belongs to @CarrlSagann on Instagram</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Discord OC's [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784812</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Challenge in Tactics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              Lorne’s heels clicked as she made her way down the hallways of the Void’s central base. She felt a small fraction of approval as she noticed the other Void workers quickly duck out of her way as they noticed her presence. In the back of her mind she ruminated over the message she had received only an hour before. His majesty, King Vextor, had informed her that her performance in the interviews for the position for the head of the Research and Development had been beyond exceptional. However, he had decided that some competition in the department would lead to faster results. Subsequently, he had hired a co-director of the R&amp;D department. Someone named ‘Pouncer.’ Lorne didn’t recognize the name, which was slightly irksome, but she was confident they would prove to be of little consequence. Reaching the R&amp;D department, Lorne typed her code into the access panel.</p>
<p>               “HI!” a bright and chipper voice said.</p>
<p>               With one eyebrow raised, Lorne directed her gaze downward and saw a feline-like creature with tawny fur marked with a series of black stripes and spots. The tips of his ears only just reached her chest. His amber eyes were highlighted by surrounding patches of white fur. His hand was extended and his eyes were expectant.</p>
<p>               “You must be Lorne,” he prompted.</p>
<p>               “And you must be Pouncer,” Lorne said slowly as she took his hand.</p>
<p>               “I know we’re supposed to be competing against each other,” Pouncer said, “But I’m excited to see what your half of the department comes up with.”</p>
<p>               “Yes, I’m sure this will be an experience for both of us,” Lorne said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Lorne stared at the numbers on her computer, her hands held in front of her with only the fingertips touching. She was missing something. She had been so certain that this Pouncer was of no consequence. That it would only take a few displays of her intelligence along with the progress of her half of the R&amp;D department before it was obvious that Pouncer’s contributions were entirely unnecessary. But all of the results had shown that Pouncer’s half of the department was keeping pace with hers. In fact, during the last test run, the design from Pouncer’s department had quite literally left the one from her department in the dust. Before being informed that Pouncer was to be her competition she’d never even heard of him. Which must mean that he was using a different skill set then hers to organize and motivate his half of the department. Well, no matter, Lorne thought as she rose from her desk. She just needed more data, and she would surely understand how to defeat Pouncer.</p>
<p>               As Lorne headed towards Pouncers labs she heard a muffled noise coming from behind the door. Was that… music? Lorne typed her code into the access panel, alerting Pouncer that she was requesting access. Fearing sabotage between the departments, the mechanics had made certain that even the opposing department heads couldn’t enter each other’s labs without permission from the other. Lorne was certain that she could easily overcome this if the need arose but she had no need for such a lowly tactic. The sound revealed itself to be very loud techno music as the door slid open and Pouncer stepped out.</p>
<p>               “Lorne? What a nice surprise! What brings you to our lab?” Pouncer asked.</p>
<p>               “I just came to congratulate you on your victory,” Lorne said, “Although, I can see I am interrupting your celebration. I’ll excuse myself.”</p>
<p>               “Victory?” Pouncer said with a puzzled expression, “You mean the prototype run? I agree it was impressive but I’d hardly call it a victory. It still needs a lot of work.”</p>
<p>               “Hm, it pleases me that you hold your departments work to such high standards,” Lorne said, “But I suppose I am a bit confused, if this celebration isn’t for the prototype run then what are you celebrating?”</p>
<p>               “Oh, it’s Ulya’s birthday! I’ve given everyone the afternoon off to celebrate,” Pouncer said.</p>
<p>               “Pouncer!” a young research tech said as they bounced out of the lab and hugged Pouncer’s arm, “We’re about to start the raffle. Are you going to do the announcing for us?”</p>
<p>               “I’ll be right there,” Pouncer said giving the tech’s arm a light squeeze, “Lorne? Do you care to join us?”</p>
<p>               “I’ll pass,” Lorne said, “But I appreciate the invitation.”</p>
<p>               Lorne felt Pouncer’s eyes on her as she headed back down the hallway. So, she thought, Pouncer must be an expert in manipulation tactics. Although taking an entire afternoon off to celebrate one employee’s birthday seemed a bit excessive it was still well known that rewarding your employees for a job well done increased productivity. Well, two could play at that game.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Lorne sat at her desk, waiting for the message she knew was coming. The Void had just faced its greatest defeat yet. The Starlight Brigade, that nothing little group that had posed no threat at all, had just destroyed one of their harvesters. And she knew the blame was going to come down on the R&amp;D department. The harvester had been a joint effort between departments, so she was waiting to see what their punishment would be. A soft chime from her computer letting her know she had a new message. Lorne opened the message and read the following lines.</p>
<p>               <em>Lorne,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>               I extend my congratulations as the new, sole head of the Research and Development department. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               After an examination of the feed from the harvester it has been determined that the source of the issue was the faulty shielding system. As this part of the design came from Pouncer’s department, Pouncer shall be taking full responsibility for this current situation. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               I hope that you shall continue to lead the R&amp;D department with same grace and dignity that you have shown thus far. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>               All Hail the Void</em>
</p>
<p>Lorne stared at the message, her train of thought rushing through her mind. The fault had fallen on Pouncer’s department. Not only was she free of blame, she was being reward with the exact thing she wanted. But it was easy. It was too easy. If the blame had fallen on Pouncer’s entire department, why was he the only one facing blame? There was an entire department of far more disposable people, why weren’t they being punished instead? Unless…Lorne tried to rid herself of the thought but it clung to her. Unless Pouncer had taken the blame on purpose. Unless he had sacrificed himself to save the rest of his department. It was incomprehensible. No, he must have upset the higher ups in some other way. They must have wanted him gone long before this slip up. That had to be it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>               Lorne stared at the employee in the chair before her desk. It had been two months since she had taken over Pouncer’s half of the R&amp;D department. More then enough time for them to morn the loss of their previous supervisor. More than enough time for the rumors of Pouncer’s abandonment of the Void and escape from punishment to die down. But it still wasn’t enough. All of the numbers from Pouncer’s half of the department were down. They weren’t bad, not by a long shot, but they weren’t close to the results they had produced when under Pouncer’s leadership. She had done everything he had. The casual compliments, praise, and regular celebrations of birthdays and other holidays. She had attempted to mimic everything that Pouncer had done to encourage their productivity but it was still clear that they still weren’t giving her their full effort.</p>
<p>               “I have here a comparison of your previous work and the work you’ve done under my management,” Lorne said as she slid the tablet towards the lab tech, “I believe that I don’t need to point out the drop in productivity.”</p>
<p>               The lab tech barely glanced at the chart before giving her a quiet nod.</p>
<p>               “I fail to understand the reason for this decrease,” Lorne continued, “I hope you will take this warning to heart and that you will return to your previous levels of productivity in the future.”</p>
<p>               “You’re not him,” the lab tech said.</p>
<p>               “Excuse me?” Lorne said, her eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>               “Why should I give you my all?” the lab tech said, “You’re not him.”</p>
<p>               The resounding silence rang through the office until Lorne sat back in her chair.</p>
<p>               “Collect your things,” Lorne said, “If you cannot give me what I ask then you don’t have a place in this department. I suggest you apply for another department as soon as possible. I’ll be sure to write you a letter of…recommendation.”</p>
<p>               The lab tech stiffly rose, turned, and exited her office, the clicking of their shoes slowly fading in the distance. But the clicking in Lorne’s head persisted, a single phrase repeating over and over again in her head.</p>
<p>               You’re not him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>